


Off

by Krayolacolor



Series: Marble Roses [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Gen, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Separation Anxiety, Smoking, mild inappropriate language, rage slender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor
Summary: Tim wasn't sure exactly what was wrong with Offender. He'd been acting weird all day, well, weird for Offender at least.Note: This work is only tagged with "rape/noncon" due to the nature of the Offenderman as a character, nothing in this story or the series as a whole will have any graphic depictions of rape. At most, it is implied to happen off screen.
Relationships: Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky & Sexual Offender
Series: Marble Roses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172543
Kudos: 4





	Off

Tim wasn't sure exactly what was wrong with Offender. He'd been acting weird all day, well, weird for Offender at least.

He showed up at the apartment during breakfast, and declined Tim's offer of food, which might have been passable if Brian hadn't made a snarky comment. It was when Offender merely shrugged at Brian's words that Tim knew something was wrong. The monster never passed up the opportunity to argue. Even Brian was a little unnerved that Offender didn't take his bait. Tim offered Offender a smoke so they could talk outside, but the slender denied that too. He claimed he would be busy for the day, but Tim couldn't escape the twisting of his gut.

Still he let the monster leave, which he would realize was his first mistake.

It was rare for Offender to leave them alone all day, outside of the days they designated for it. But as evening rolled around Offender was still no where to be seen. Tim felt anxious all day, the twisting in his stomach refused to stop, and he couldn't stop feeling restless. The man couldn't sit still for anything, not even Brian pulling him into his lap on the couch trying to calm him down. Tim was practically chain smoking all day, constantly leaning out the window or wandering the block around the apartment.

Tim was surprised when Brian suggested he call Offender, if it was going to bother him that much it wasn't worth it.

So Tim pulled out his phone and scrolled down to Offender's contact, which read "Oscar Sonnet" and had a picture of Offender with a cat filter over his "face". Tim rolled his eyes, as the monster liked to change his contact photo every few weeks. The phone rang, once, twice, three times. Tim waited listening to it ring, a cigarette hanging off his lips.

"Hi-" Offender's voice purred over the line.

"Offender, where are,"

"If you have this number, it's probably because we fucked,"

Tim groaned, voice mail, he listens to it 'til the end, even though it's stupid, but Offender's voice calmed him down some.

"Don't bother leaving a message, I delete them, but I might call you back in three to five business days." Click.

Tim hangs up, exhaling smoke, he rubs his temples. He guessed there was only one other thing he could do...

"Are you sure about this?" Brian asked as he unclicked the safety on his tranq gun.

Tim could feel his nerves buzzing at the sound, he swallowed thickly, his stomach twisting harder. "Yeah." He said, but he knew his voice was shaking. He knew the darts weren't filled with a tranquilizer, but he also knew they hurt like hell.

Brian shifted his feet in the grass, they were standing in Rosewood, away from the town, as Offender would probably be pretty upset that Brian shot him. The other man also had his mask firmly in place, locked behind his head, it was just a precaution. He lifted the gun, pointing it at Tim's shoulder. Tim stared down the barrel, Brian was standing a good ten feet from him. His heart was beating out of his chest, but he didn't shut his eyes.

Brian stood looking calm and collected, but his hand tremble before he lowered the gun, "Tim I can't shoot you.." He sighed under his mask, running his free hand through his hair.

Tim sighed, his muscles relaxing, shoulders slumping. "It's okay... I didn't really want to be shot." He says, walking over to Brian and putting his forehead against his chest. "I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, I'm sure we'll figure it out, let go home, it's late." Brian says putting an arm around Tim and starting to lead them back to the path.

Somewhere in the woods behind them they heard a snapping branch, which could have been anything if not for the way Tim went entirely still.

"Hey Brian,"

"... yeah?"

"Don't move, a muscle." Tim whispered, slowly, slowly turning his head to look back down the path.

The man couldn't see much, it was dark and the world was still. But the clench of his gut told him what was out there. He saw a flash of something, "Offender..?"

There was a flash of pink and suddenly the monster was on top of them. A blur of snarling teeth and black gashes. It picked Brian up one huge damaged tentacle and threw him into the woods. It was the size of a house and it was fast.

Tim had been knocked to the ground when Offender slammed into them, he felt like he was hit by a car. He barely pushed himself off the ground when hit breath washed over him, carefully he drew his eyes up.

Offender looked like he'd been in a fight, his coat half torn off and his body covered in bleeding gashes. His mouth was ripped open and his eyes were exposed, glowing a vibrant pink. He was leaning down into Tim's space, mouth open, growling lowly.

Tim's heart was beating against his ribs, looking into the eyes of a monster. He'd never seen Offender's eyes before and while he knew he had them he didn't think they would look like this...

His throat felt dry, his body was filled with adrenalin. He was trembling, every part of his body was shaking, he knew what this monster was capable of, he knew that it was likely he was going to die.

But Tim wasn't ready to die yet.

Tim swallowed around the lump in his throat, opening his mouth and closing it again. He's never really dealt with an angry slender, and while Offender had told him about this, in the vague way he explains everything important, he told Tim the one thing he can't do is run. The second Tim moves too fast he will be a threat, and Offender will rip him open. So Tim stays still, hardly breathing as the monster stares him down.

"Hey," he says softly, stiffening as the monster leans closer to his shaking form. "Hey, it's okay, you know me... you know me, it's me, Tim, Timmy, TimTam," he felt stupid, he had no idea if Offender could process anything he was saying, but he hadn't been attacked yet. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he swallowed carefully starting to move his hand up, "and I know you don't want to hurt me..." He says say quietly, not looking away from the monster for a moment. Tim lifts his hand off the ground and Offender snarls at him, making him flinch.

"Shh, shhh, hey, it's okay, it's okay," his voice was shaking, his breath catching in the throat, eyes watering because he hadn't blinked in what felt like years. He lifts his hand up a bit more, slowly reaching up towards the monster. "You're safe here, it's okay, you're safe here... I'm here..."

The monster growls but doesn't move to bite his hand off as Tim places his hand gently on the cracked skin over Offender's mouth, in the place a nose might be, between his eyes.

"There you are... you're safe... come back to me okay?" Tim says softly, his hand pressed to Offender's hot skin, his black blood standing his fingers.

Slowly the cracks and tears on the monster's skin start to close, his breathing evens out and his body shrinks back down, the tentacles disappearing into his back once again.

Offender leans more into Tim's hand and then slumps down onto his side.

"Are you.. okay?" Tim asks, carefully getting up to his knees.

Offender looks up at him, "I'm so sorry..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if anything else needs tagged.


End file.
